Naheulbeuk Boys
by Regan-Rider
Summary: Quand les Blitzkreig Boys rencontrent le monde chaotique de Naheulbeuk... En un mot : OYE.
1. Délires de l'auteur

**Délires de l'auteur…**

Bonjour communauté de et simples visiteurs,

Je me présente, Annabelle, mais ici mon pseudo est Regan Rider.

Aujourd'hui (mardi6 janvier) est un jour important dans le monde des mes fictions, je vais publier ma première. Et oui, c'est à 3h ce matin (on m'avait pourtant dit de ne pas manger de mandarines à 23h !!), m'ennuyant à mourir et devant supporter les tic-tac répétitifs de l'aiguille des secondes qui semblait me dire _« tiens ! Une seconde de plus à t'emmerder ! Et une autre ! »_ que j'ai eu l'idée de cette petite histoire mélangeant deux mondes tout à fait opposés.

D'abord, et c'est logique, je vais prendre l'équipe des _Blitzkrieg Boys_ sortant tout droit de l'imagination de **Aoki Takao** et l'histoire du _Donjon de Naheulbeuk_ venant du monde chaotique de **Pen Of Chaos** pour ensuite créer une histoire un peu, et soyons francs, débile.

Je m'excuse donc auprès de **Takao Aoki** et de **John Lang**, alias **Pen Of Chaos**, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs pour ce délire qui sort tout droit de mon esprit insomniaque et drogué au mandarines (au moins, c'est bio !).

J'espère tout de même avoir quelques fans.

_Votre noble serviteur (car serviteuse, ça n'existe pas)_

_Regan Rider._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**L'Abbaye du Chaos !**

_Cet évènement se passe à une époque où le Chaos régnait en maître sur le monde. Des aventuriers courageux et surdoués unissent leurs forces pour vaincre l'ennemi et rendre aux Hommes leur gloire passée._

*****

-Arg, putain… On s'les gèle ici…

Kai attendait depuis à peine cinq minutes devant l'entrée de l'abbaye qu'il grelottait déjà. L'hiver en Russie était vraiment impitoyable.

-Tiens, voilà quelqu'un, soliloqua le Russe aux mystérieux triangles sur le visage.

-Salut, noble inconnu. Moi, je m'appelle Kai, je suis un Ranger.

-Salut ! Je suis Yvan, le Nain.

-Ça se voit…

-Et ça, c'est l'abbaye ?

-Bah… Tu ne l'as reconnaît pas ? On y a quand même passée toute notre enfance. C'est l'abbaye Balkov.

-Ah… Ok. Mais elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse.

-Faut pas s'y fier. On dit que personne n'est sorti de l'abbaye sans avoir soit la phobie de Batman, soit une amnésie totale !

-Sans déc' ?!

-Bonjour, bonjour !

Les deux Russes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Tiens, voilà l'Elfe…, soupira Kai.

-Et oui, c'est moi ! Mon nom est Tala !

-Et ton nom c'est CHIASSE ? plaisanta Yvan en ricanant à sa blague idiote, d'ailleurs Kai leva les yeux au Ciel et soupira.

-Mais qui est ce petit personnage ? demanda Tala en fixant Yvan d'un œil interrogateur.

-Je suis un nain, connard !

-Un nain ? Mais quelle horreur !

-Ta gueule…

-Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! s'emporta Kai. Y a deux types qui arrivent.

-Salut, dit le plus petit des deux inconnus. Je suis Bryan, le Barbare.

-Et moi… Je sais plus…

-Tu t'appelles Spencer et tu es l'Ogre, souffla Bryan qui avait bien appris son texte, _lui_ !

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié.

-Mais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Tala.

Kai récita d'une voix passionné :

-Nous devons récupérer une puissante relique dans cette abbaye : _Black Dranzer_. Mais il est entre les mains du terrible Boris et de ses sbires.

-Qui est notre commanditaire ? demanda à nouveau Tala qui semblait plus qu'intéressé.

-Voltaire Hiwatari, murmura Kai.

Cependant, Yvan et Tala avaient entendu.

-Ton grand-père ?!

-Ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! s'emporta à nouveau Kai.

-Bon, on devrait entrer. Bryan et Spencer passent devant et moi au milieu donc…, commença avec assurance le Russe aux cheveux rouges.

-Et attends ! le coupa le nabot. Pourquoi c'est toi qui décides ?

-Parce que _JE_ suis le capitaine. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. J'étais capitaine des _Demolition Boys_ et des _Blitzkrieg Boys_ alors encore aujourd'hui.

-Je refuse d'avoir pour capitaine un type qui choisit des noms d'équipe aussi débile ! s'énerva Kai. Trouve le point commun entre _guerre éclair_ et _garçons_ !

-C'est peut-être pour ça que sa copine l'a plaqué, ironisa Yvan. Il aime les attaques éclairs, hein ? Petit salaud.

Tala ignora le commentaire du Nain et continua son charmant débat avec Kai.

-Tu as toujours été jaloux de moi !

-Oui, je rêve d'avoir été tripoté par Boris et j'envie ta coiffure débile !

-Ce… Je n'ai jamais… Arg ! Toi, tu as toujours été le chouchou !

-Oh, arrête, sale rouquin ! ajouta Yvan, cherchant à peine la petite bête.

-JE NE SUIS PAS ROUX !

-La ferme ! s'emporta à nouveau Kai. Dites, qu'est-ce que c'est deux débiles foutent là-bas ?

Les trois Russes se tournèrent vers leurs compatriotes qui observaient la porte d'entrée.

-Je me demande ce que c'est…, dit lentement Spencer.

-Moi aussi, répondit Bryan en intense réflexion. Je me souviens que Kai nous l'avais dis mais je ne m'en souviens plus… ça commençais par un W.

-Ou par un Q, ajouta le Russe aux cheveux lavandes.

-C'est une porte, répondit Kai qui avait un peu pitié de ses coéquipiers.

-Ah oui ! Une porte !

-Je savais bien que ça commençait par un T ! N'est-ce pas, Spenc' ?

-Tu es si intelligent Bryan…

Cette scène était trop pathétique pour que Kai, Yvan ou Tala n'explosent de rire. Ils se contentèrent de regarder les deux simples d'esprit en soupirant et en se demandant ce qu'il faisaient avec eux.

-Bon, on y va !

Tala ayant brisé le silence si pesant, Kai et Yvan ne surent quoi dirent sur le moment. Ils se contentèrent de suivre leur pseudo-capitaine.

-La _ropte_ est verrouillée ! dit Bryan en essayant d'ouvrir la PORTE.

Kai remarqua une pierre qui avait l'air mieux taillée que les autres. Il l'attrapa et remarqua qu'il y avait une clé cachée en dessous.

-Tiens, essaye ça, dit Kai en fixant sa petite trouvaille avec amour.

Mais puisqu'il tenait toujours la pierre, Spencer pensa qu'il parlait de la pierre et l'utilisa pour défoncer la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, crétin !! s'emportèrent en chœur Yvan, Kai et Tala.

-Quoi ? demanda Spencer d'une voix apeurée.

-C'est pas grave, on avance quand même.

Tala passa en premier suivi d'Yvan qui grommelait et de Kai qui ne put retenir des larmes. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec ces types et dans combien de temps il allait mourir. Grâce à Spencer, le groupe risquait d'être repéré.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? demanda Spencer, tout triste.

-Mais non, le rassura Bryan. Ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils n'ont pas ta force. Allez, on les suit.


End file.
